Black and White
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Pernikahan kita, kenangan kita, kebersamaan kita, manisnya hidup kita, semua tentang kita. Namun itu semua bagaikan membeku di tempat setelah kecelakaan menimpamu. Hidup kita mendadak berketerbalikkan bagaikan hitam dan putih. Aku mengingat semuanya. Sedangkan kau...melupakan segalanya. #NHTD8-2017 #Phobia #Amnesia #Hyperthymesia


"Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai saat ini, dihadapan Tuhan ini, kalian kuresmikan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Naruto, kau dipersilahkan untuk mencium istrimu."

Naruto tersenyum menatap gadis manis berpakaian serba putih di depannya. Naruto mulai menyingkap kain transparan yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata secara keseluruhan.

Para hadirin yang datang tersenyum bahagia melihat pengantin baru di depan mereka akan menjalani hidup berdua mulai detik ini. Hiashi, selaku ayahanda Hinata sudah berada dalam kondisi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan pasangan suami istri yang merupakan orang tua dari Naruto berada di bangku berseberangan dengan Hiashi. Minato terlihat merangkul Kushina yang telah menangis bahagia.

Lokasi pernikahan mereka berada di tengah-tengah hamparan rerumputan hijau di kediaman Namikaze. Banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Mulai dari relasi-relasi Naruto, Minato, dan Hiashi, hingga teman-teman lama kedua belah pihak.

"Naruto-kun, aku takut," lirih Hinata di dekat Naruto dan hanya Naruto lah yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena banyak orang asing di bangku tamu?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata dengan lembut membuat gadis itu menatap mata biru Naruto dengan lurus.

"Boleh," jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan muka merona merah tipis.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Hinata juga tersenyum karena suaminya berusaha agar ia tidak lagi merasakan takut saat bertemu dengan orang baru dengan cara menyita perhatian Hinata. Dengan reflek Naruto menoleh ke Hiashi seolah meminta persetujuan. Hal ini ia lakukan dengan reflek tanpa sadar karena sebelumnya Hiashi selalu melarang keras Naruto agar tidak mencium Hinata.

Hiashi menghela nafas berat. Apa menantu pertamanya itu terlalu polos? Hiashi pun mengangguk membuat Minato tertawa pelan.

Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Sentuhan lembut yang lumayan panjang pun terasa di bibir mereka. 1 menit berciuman, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya membuat Hinata merasakan sedikit kekecewaan.

"Kita akan melanjutkan yang lebih menantang lagi nanti malam. Oke?" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata membuat gadis tersebut merona merah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baka," gumam Hinata dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan.

Semua hadirin yang datang pun tertawa geli berjamaah melihat interaksi pasangan pengantin baru itu secara live.

.

.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PROUDLY PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Black and White

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

.

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

.

 **Warning :**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan settingan lainnya murni ide Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic Author lain, maka hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

 **Rated :**

T

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

.

 **Summary :**

Pernikahan kita, kenangan kita, kebersamaan kita, manisnya hidup kita, semua tentang kita. Namun itu semua bagaikan membeku di tempat setelah kecelakaan menimpamu. Hidup kita mendadak berketerbalikkan bagaikan hitam dan putih. Aku mengingat semuanya. Sedangkan kau...melupakan segalanya.

 **#NHTD8-2017 #Phobia #Amnesia #Hyperthymesia**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota Konoha, seorang pria tampan terlihat khawatir. Ia melangkah berulang kali dalam rute yang sama membuat pria berambut raven yang duduk di bangku menjadi risih.

"Naruto, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan dan duduk!" Kata pria raven tersebut.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan Hinata, Sasuke. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya?"

"Kau hanya perlu memercayakan Hinata kepada istriku."

"Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang menimpa kami berdua," ujar Naruto sambil memijit kedua pelipisnya.

"Detail dan muluskah ingatanmu?"

"Tentu saja, teme. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini penderita Hyperthymesia?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

Hyperthymesia adalah suatu kondisi dimana seseorang memiliki ingatan super, detail, dan tidak ada yang terlupakan sedikit pun mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang pernah di alaminya semenjak lahir hingga sekarang.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Naruto kembali mondar-mandir sambil menunggui istrinya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari. Sekarang Hinata sudah berada dalam penanganan dokter bernama Uchiha Sakura, istrinya Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja, teme. Tuhan bisa berkehendak."

"Terserahlah."

Naruto terus mondar-mandir hingga seorang dokter cantik berambut merah jambu yang merupakan sahabat Naruto dan istrinya Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke yang juga melihat istrinya telah keluar dari ruangan pun turut menghampiri.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata, Sakura-chan?!" Tanya Naruto panik dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk yang menunggumu," jawab Sakura datar dengan serius membuat Naruto tersentak saat mendengar kata 'buruk'.

"Kabar baiknya, Hinata bisa selamat dari kritisnya. Sekarang dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat pasien," ujar Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi, keadaan buruknya..." Lanjut Sakura menggantung.

"Apa buruknya, Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hinata mengalami Retrograde Amnesia."

 **DEG!**

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura yang mevonis Hinata. Kenyataannya sedikit menyakitkan dikarenakan Hinata akan melupakan segalanya.

Retrograde Amnesia adalah ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Tapi bukan berarti penderitanya juga melupakan informasi ataupun pengetahuan umum yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Tapi tenang saja. Hanya orang tertentu yang dilupakan oleh Hinata. Aku harap kau termasuk orang yang diingat oleh Hinata, Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum mengatakannya. Ia pun menepuk pelan bahu Naruto lalu menghampiri sang suami. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku lapar. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin, Sasuke-kun?"

"Baiklah.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpamitan kepada Naruto. Naruto sudah diizinkan masuk oleh Hinata. Namun sebelum itu, pria ini lebih memilih pulang ke kediamannya untuk mengambil beberapa helai baju untuk dirinya dan Hinata nanti.

"Tapi jika seandainya Hinata benar-benar melupakanku, maka aku akan dijauhi olehnya," gumam Naruto mengingat bahwa Hinata adalah pengidap Xenophobia.

Xenophobia adalah ketidaksukaan atau ketakutan berlebih terhadap orang-orang yang dianggap asing.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya ia langkahkan menjauhi pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Langkahnya terasa berat menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Benaknya terus dihantui oleh kata 'lupa'.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam dengan rembulan menyinari bumi agar terhindar dari kegelapan gulita. Bintang-bintang pada malam hari ini terlihat begitu terang dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya

Di sebuah kamar rawat pasien di rumah sakit ternama kota Konoha, seorang wanita cantik berusia 24 tahun terlihat begitu lemah di atas ranjang pasiennya. Wajah tidurnya begitu lembut seakan bidadarilah yang sedang tertidur.

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka memperlihatkan sang suami. Naruto begitu khawatir dan langsung menghampiri istri tercintanya. Padahal baru saja 2 bulan lamanya mereka berumah tangga, tuhan sudah berkehendak lain. Hinata dibuat Amnesia permanen. Secara otomatis pun Hinata akan melupakan segala kenangannya bersama Naruto. Mulai dari pengenalan, kedekatan, dan kenangan semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Naruto pilu. Apalagi dengan kemampuan mengingat secara terperincinya. Berkat kemampuan penyakit Hyperthymesia yang menimpa Naruto, ia bisa mengingat segala hal yang pernah ia lalui selama 24 tahun hidupnya. Termasuk kenangan bersama Hinata.

Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang Hinata. Pria tampan ini meraih tangan mungil sang istri lalu mengenggam dengan erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"Hyperthymesia dan Amnesia. 2 gangguan yang sangat bertolak belakang, Hinata. Kenapa kita harus melalui cobaan ini?" Gumam Naruto bersedih.

Naruto terdiam. Imajinasi menyakitkan menghampiri otaknya. Bagaimana jika Hinata sudah sadar? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Hinata mungkin tidak akan mengenalinya.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Naruto kembali merasakan penderitaan menanggung Hyperthymesia ini. Kemampuan mengingatnya kembali memutar memori kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Naruto mulai merasakan suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia merasa hancur saat yakin bahwa kenangan selama 3 tahun berpacaran dengan Hinata dan 2 bulan berumah tangga brsama Hinata telah dihapuskan oleh sang Pencipta.

"Aku hanya perlu mengulanginya dari awal 'kan, ne Hinata," bisik Naruto pelan dengan sedih yang tertahankan.

"Semoga kau cepat percaya bahwa aku adalah suamimu."

Tanpa disadari Naruto, ia mulai terlelap dengan kepala yang menyandar pada ranjang. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya mulai teratur. Denyut jantungnya pun melemah menandakan Naruto telah menyelami dunia mimpi.

Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam, dan hari selasa berganti hari rabu. Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari menyelinap lewat jendela mengenai permukaan kulit Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya masih berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar. Saat telah sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto terkejut dan senang saat menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hinata."

Naruto langsung memeluk istrinya tersebut. Perasaannya bahagia sekarang. Apalagi disaat Hinata terlihat tidak melupakannya sedikit...

"KYAAAA!"

...pun.

Naruto terdiam membeku. Badannya perlahan menjauh. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang di atas bangku di samping ranjang.

"Ugh..kepalaku sakit," rintih Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Aku suamimu," ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!"

Hinata kembali memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit kembali menghampiri wanita berambut indigo ini. Menderita Retrograde Amnesia membuat wanita cantik ini tidak mengingat akan masa lalunya. Itulah alasan Hinata tidak mengenali sosok pria pirang di sampingnya. Ditambah pula Hinata sudah menderita Xenophobia saat usianya baru 13 tahun.

Retrograde Amnesia adalah suatu kejadian kehilangan memori akan ingatan masa lalu. Tidak termasuk informasi mengenai identitas diri maupun pengetahuan umum.

"Pergi! Pergi sekarang juga! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Jadi jangan mengaku sebagai suamiku!"

Naruto terdiam. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Sungguh sakit. Jadi inikah yang dirasakan orang-orang saat menghadapi keluarga, sahabat, maupun orang terkasihinya ditimpa cobaan yang dinamai Amnesia?

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. Aku akan memanggil dokter," kata Naruto lalu berdiri dari bangkunya. Naruto melangkah keluar dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Hinata hanya memandangi punggung pria itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Padahal pria itu terlihat asing baginya.

Badan Hinata menggigil ketakutan. Melihat orang asing baginya adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyeramkan ketimbang bertemu dengan makhluk astral.

Lama sendirian di dalam kamar, akhirnya Hinata mendengar suara pintu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita berambut merah jambu.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan?"

"Sakura-chan? Aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura dan Hinata pun berpelukan. Sakura terlihat menenteng sekantung plastik obat-obatan yang telah disesuaikan atas resep dokter.

"Mana Naruto, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto tidak ada di samping Hinata.

"Naruto? Siapa dia?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia terkejut. Sepertinya Naruto-lah yang dilupakan oleh Hinata. Padahal Naruto adalah orang yang paling Hinata cintai selain keluarganya sendiri.

"Dia suamimu, Hinata. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Jadi Naruto itu adalah laki-laki pirang yang mengaku sebagai suamiku tadi?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka ketakutan dan badan menggigil.

"Ya. Dan kau sudah memiliki sesuatu yang menakjubkan di dalam perutmu," ujar Sakura sambil mengelus perut Hinata yang masih terlihat datar.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Sepertinya Hinata harus menjalani terapi intensif untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Jika hanya mengandalkan orang-orang yang ada di dekat Hinata, maka takutnya Hinata malah melupakan orang tersebut.

"Hinata, kau harus mendengarkanku."

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- Black and White -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto selalu menjenguk Hinata dan berusaha kembali untuk membuat Hinata kembali mengingatnya. Namun sayang. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba, Hinata selalu berteriak ketakutan. Bahkan sudah banyak orang seperti keluarga ataupun orang terdekat Hinata yang turut berusaha mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah suaminya.

Tapi, yang namanya manusia tidak akan percaya sebelum ada bukti. Naruto akhirnya membawa beberapa album fotonya bersama Hinata. Mulai dari masa mereka pacaran hingga proses pernikahan mereka.

Hinata menatap puluhan foto yang tersimpan di dalam album tersebut. Matanya berkaca-kaca sekaligus terkejut.

"Hinata," lirih Naruto lalu menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut.

Seketika Hinata tersentak dengan mata terbelalak. Wanita indigo ini langsung menepis tangan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Kushina, dan Minato hanya bisa menatap khawatir akan interaksi sepasang suami istri didepannya.

"Besok kau sudah boleh dirawat jalan, Hinata."

Naruto berucap dengan lembut. Naruto berharap dengan mulai terbiasanya Hinata dengan dirinya, maka kemungkinan besar bahwa ingatan Hinata akan kembali lagi.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba saja hati Hinata dilanda rasa sejuk setelah mendengar ucapan lembut keluar dari bibir Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengingatmu, Naruto...kun."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sang istri. Namun apa daya. Hinata masih dalam keadaan tidak mengingatnya. Apalagi dengan keadaan Hinata yang phobia akan orang asing. Jika Naruto dilupakan dan dianggap orang asing untuk sementara waktu, bukankah Xenophobia yang diidap oleh Hinata akan bereaksi?

Momen mereka berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura memasuki ruangan selaku dokter yang menangani Hinata. Wanita cantik bagaikan bunga sakura ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati istri sahabatnya.

"Karena aku harus memeriksa Hinata lebih lanjut untuk yang terakhir kali, aku minta untuk kalian semua agar segera mengerti," pesan Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya.

Hiashi dan Minato mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud abstrak yang disampaikan Sakura. Mereka semua pun melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata.

"Kau juga harus keluar, Naruto. Percayakan Hinata kepadaku," kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum lembut untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Hinata. Tangan kanannya terangkat mencoba menyentuh Hinata. Namun, Naruto kembali menurunkan tangannya karena teringat dengan amnesia dan phobia yang dialami istrinya.

"Jaa," pamit Naruto lalu berjalan keluar.

Saat berada di koridor rumah sakit, Naruto menghampiri keluarganya. Hiashi menepuk bahu kiri menantunya itu.

"Setidaknya kita harus bersyukur, Naruto. Bersyukur karena Hinata tidak mengalami hal yang lebih parah," ucap Hiashi lalu mencengkram bahu kiri Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, otou-sama."

Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan Hiashi. Hiashi menghela nafas. Ia pun melepas cengkraman pelannya di bahu Naruto.

"Semuanya, maafkan aku terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada rapat penting bersama Inuzuka Corp," kata Neji tiba-tiba menginterupsi Naruto, Minato, Hiashi, Hanabi, dan Kushina.

"Ya pergilah," kata Hiashi menyetujui.

"Terima kasih. Jaa ne."

Neji pun membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu pergi setelah pamit. Ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ke Hyuuga Corp secepatnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang dikenali sebagai ibu kandung yang telah melahirkannya.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?"

"Aku ingin hanya kau yang menjemput Hinata besok pagi. Dan setelah itu, ajaklah Hinata berkeliling Konoha. Anggap saja besok adalah kencan pertama kalian."

Hiashi dan Minato tersenyum tipis mendengar perintah dari Kushina. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kushina bukanlah suatu yang buruk. Bahkan bisa dikatakan ide yang bagus.

"Dengan senang hati, kaa-san!"

.

.

OOOOOO

 **_ooO- Black and White -Ooo_**

OOOOOO

.

.

Paginya mentari dengan suhu yang hangat menggetarkan jiwa Hinata. Wanita 24 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai guru magang tersebut sedang memandangi hamparan taman dari teras lantai 2. Duduk di atas kursi roda ditemani seorang dokter cantik bernama Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mendapati tangan kanan Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih datar. Sepertinya wanita itu mulai merasakan kehadiran sang buah hati bersama Naruto yang awalnya sempat tidak ia percayai. Maklum memang. Mengingat amnesia yang dideritanya.

"Sepertinya pasien satu ini mulai merasakan cintanya kembali," goda Sakura membuat wajah Hinata merona tipis.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Aku malu mendengarnya."

"Kau terlalu jujur mengatakan malu, Hinata."

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk berbohong."

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah sangat mencintai Naruto kembali?"

"..."

Hinata terdiam dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang membingungkan pikirannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya di masa lalu? Kenapa Sakura menambahkan kata 'sangat' di pertanyaannya?

"Kau tahu? Sebelum kau ditimpa kecelakaan, kau sangat mencintai Naruto, Hinata. Bahkan kalian sudah saling mengenal semenjak usia 8 tahun dimana pada saat itu kata Hiashi-jii kau belum divonis Xenophobia. Saking kau mencintai Naruto, kau pernah membuatku patah hati."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Dulu sewaktu kita masih SMA, aku pernah mencintai Naruto. Namun cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Naruto hanya mencintai dirimu."

Hinata tersentak mendengar curhatan sang sahabat yang mengejutkannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bermak-."

"Sssst..aku mengerti. Tapi lihatlah! Aku sudah mencintai laki-laki yang sekarang telah menyandang status sebagai suamiku," kata Sakura memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Ia mengangguk paham. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tertawa pelan menghasilkan tanda tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya geli saat menyadari perbedaan kalian. Naruto pengidap Hyperthymesia dan kau pengidap Amnesia sementara."

Hinata mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Candaan Sakura kembali membuatnya kesal.

Hinata mengecek jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan mulusnya. Ternyata sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

"Hmmm...lihatlah wanita yang sedang dilanda kekhawatiran ini," kata Sakura kembali menggodai Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Hinata mendengar suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria pirang yang dikenali sebagai Naruto.

"Hai," sapa Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Mata Sakura dan Hinata membulat saat melihat keadaan fisik Naruto yang luka sana-sini. Kepalanya dibalut perban. Tangan kirinya mengalami patah tulang dan sudah disangga menggunakan kain yang diikat ke lehernya. Tangan kanannya terdapat luka memar dan telah dibalut dengan perban. Ketampanannya diminimalisir oleh luka-luka dan bengkak.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Hinata khawatir lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan susah payah untuk menghampiri Naruto. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya kesusahan mencoba membantu Hinata.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hinata," kata Naruto tanpa menjawab kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Lihatlah kau terluka parah!" Kata Hinata lalu meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang ada luka pada punggung tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Hinata memegang tangannya. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung menjauhkan tangannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Saat mengemudi ke sini, aku ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil dari arah kiri. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit ini menggunakan ambulan. Lukaku tidak begitu parah. Aku meminta kepada dokter agar mengobatiku seperlunya saja karena aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan istri tercintaku."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Naruto yang tetap mendatanginya walaupun sudah mengalami kecelakaan.

 **Greb**

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluknya di pinggang dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan pria tersebut ternyata terbayarkan dengan niat manis dari sang suami. Suami? Ternyata Hinata sudah mengakuinya di dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Hinata.. Sakura pun juga turut tersenyum. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata menangis dalam pelukan suaminya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Huaaaa...

Agak repot karena harus berurusan sama istilah-istilah kedokteran hahahaha XD

Fic kali ini aku dedikasikan untuk NHTD yang ke 8 pada tahun 2017 ini. Prompt yang kuambil ada 3. Padahal kalo boleh lebih dari 5 prompt, aku bakal bikin cerita dengan keseluruhan prompt yanga ada lho :3

Maaf jika ceritanya 'mungkin' menggantung. Tapi untuk event-event, aku hanya membuat One-Shot. Tapi sebenarnya, aku agak buntu lho bikin ff tragedy T-T

Pas lihat archive, ternyata author yang berpartisipasi dalam NHTD kebanyakan mengusung prompt Elegi Payung Hitam yang kesannya bakalan sad ending. Dengan menyadari ke-mainstream-an tersebut, aku dengan percaya diri tidak memasukkan unsur kematian di fic NHTD yang satu ini. Mau coba Happy Ending dalam NHTD soalnya hahahaha XD

Tapi, kok aku ragu ya -_-

Apakah cerita ini bakalan masuk kategori tragedi apa kagak XD

Yang penting mengikuti prompt deh hahahaha...

.

.

Terima kasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews.

Terima kasih juga untuk rekan-rekan yang turut berpartisipasi meramaikan NHTD-08 ini.

Dan jangan lupakan juga untuk membaca ff NHTD yang lainnya. Banyak lho hahaha XD

Kazehiro Tatsuya, JustNaruHinaKibaTamaLover (yang entah kenapa pennamenya berganti menjadi ForgetMeNot09), Kimono'z, dan Baka DimDim akan berkolaborasi dalam NHTD kali ini. Kami akan hadir dengan akun 'Half Eclipse' yang merupakan kepunyaan seluruh member grup yang pernah aku ceritakan sebelum-sebelumnya.

'Konon' katanya, ff dari Half Eclipse ini akan rilis pada tanggal 17 Juli 2017 :v

Bye! Bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
